


Take Me Away

by pinkwithoutplot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwithoutplot/pseuds/pinkwithoutplot
Summary: It's finally Wednesday...





	

Sam hits him about as hard as he imagines that car did, countless Tuesdays ago. He’s a wall of muscle, big arms squeezing Dean hard enough to restrict his airflow. Sam’s shaky breath is hot against the side of his throat. He’s trembling a little bit, smells a little sleep-sour, and Dean’s pretty sure he can feel his brother’s heart trip-hammering against his ribs.  
  
In the background, Huey Lewis sings about how lightning never strikes twice. Dean always preferred Asia, but now he’s not so sure.  
  
“What do you remember?” Sam asks when he finally relinquishes his crushing grip. He doesn't let go completely though.  
  
Dean sees new, deeper lines furrowing Sam’s brow that weren't there yesterday, and his eyelids are pink and puffy like he’s been crying all night. They’re so close that Dean can see the pores on his brother’s skin. Dean wants to ask what happened while he was hiding in oblivion, but Sam’s expression is so _broken_. Maybe he doesn't want to hear the answer. Definitely doesn't want to make Sam say it. Knows whatever Sam went through is waiting for him again, just around the corner, and this time there are no take-backs.  
  
He doesn't even argue when Sam says they’re not having breakfast, even though his stomach grumbles in protest. Just withdraws gently from Sam’s hold and moves to pack up the car.  
  
“Wait!” Sam says, fingers still twitching on his arm. “You’re not going anywhere alone.”  
  
Dean thinks about how Hell is coming for him. He sees the dark smudges under Sam’s eyes, and thinks _I know, Sammy. I know._


End file.
